


Six Cupids, Two Questions, and One Happy Ending

by Mojo_Jackles (Roving_Matilda)



Series: Party 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roving_Matilda/pseuds/Mojo_Jackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen’s friends are sick of them dancing around each other.  Mike demands that a house-warming party be thrown for Jensen, and what better time than to try and get the two to admit their feelings than by playing a game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Cupids, Two Questions, and One Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is the story where Jared and Jensen finally get together. This is part of the Party ‘Verse. There’s not a lot of sex in here, and what there is is awkward. Jensen and Jared’s first time at guy/guy sex. I hope you like this.
> 
> Thanks to my betas silver1881 and the_dark_fire

Tom was the first to suggest it, but Mike, of course, was the one that made sure it happened.  Jensen still didn’t get the purpose of throwing a house-warming party.  He wasn’t planning on staying long, just until he could get his own place, and he wouldn’t be having one then.  It was Christian who finally convinced him it was vitally important that the party happened but that was after several rounds of shots, and Jensen forgot Chris’s arguments in the morning.

The Saturday of the party, Jensen stared in confusion, partly from lack of coffee, as a furniture truck arrived.  When the doorbell rang, Jensen figured the driver was lost and needed directions.  He admitted to not being very smart before he had his coffee. “You Ackles?” the burly man at the door asked.

“Uh, yeah?” answered Jensen, waiting for an explanation.

“Where do you want it?”

“Want what?”

The man glared at him.  “The bedroom set.”

“I’m sorry, but what bedroom set?  I didn’t order one, I’m just crashing here for a bit while looking for my own place.”

Huffing angrily and ignoring Jensen, the man began to flip through his papers.  “Oh. Sorry.  I didn’t see the note that it was a gift and I’ve already had a bad day. My daughter decided that I needed to start my day with her telling me she hated me for not letting her fly to LA to do a ‘con’, whatever the hell that is, for a couple Wincester or Winchester, something like that, brothers.”

Jensen blushed and just said, “Uh huh.”

“Yeah she went on and on about how this was a once-in-a-lifetime experience and she was totally going to meet some guy and he was going to fall in love with her,” growled the guy as he rolled his eyes.

Bursting out laughing, Jensen looked down and asked, “She like _Supernatural_?”

“That’s the show! Yeah, every Thursday I’m kicked out of my living room and told I’m not allowed to enter until after nine.  How’d ya know?”

“Oh, um, well, I yeah.  Do you want me to make it so your daughter thinks you’re the best dad in the world?” Jensen asked as he scratched the back of his neck.  He normally wouldn’t do this, but the guy looked completely on edge.

“Well, sure.  But how?”

“I play Dean Winchester.  If you want, give me her name and I’ll write her a note.”

The guy broke into a huge smile and Jensen ignored the voice in his head that said, “Not right, no dimples.”  “You would be a lifesaver for doing this.  Just tell me where you want everything.”

“Um, I guess this way.  Just in this room,” Jensen said while looking around the room with its boxes and air mattress.  He noticed the name "Chuck" embroidered on the delivery guy's shirt as he turned to ask, “Who ordered the furniture?”

“Oh, a Jared Pala-Pada-um,” Chuck answered.

“Padalecki.  He’s my landlord and roommate,” Jensen answered. Apparently his privacy filter was nonexistent this morning as well.

“Nice roommate,” Chuck said with a smile.

Jensen watched as Chuck and Jason carried in all the pieces and assembled them.  He worked on the note to Cassie, Chuck’s daughter.  Jared’s return was announced with happy barking and cursing from the two men, who were busy trying not to hurt the dogs twisting between their legs while carrying the mattress.  Jensen smiled as Harley and Sadie charged into the room and ran straight toward him, letting out happy barks.  Jensen wondered how many more days there were before his still being there got old.

Jared came in smiling brightly. “Hey, I didn’t know you bought furniture,” he said while heading to the fridge.

“Um, I didn’t. According to Chuck, you did. For me. Oh, sign this.” Jensen handed over the paper while trying not to freak out.

Jared looked over the note and smiled slightly before writing a short note and signing.  Finally, he looked up at Jensen.  “I haven’t been near a furniture store since, oh son of a bitch! Mike. He dragged me to go furniture shopping just before winter hiatus, said he liked your tastes and wanted something I thought you would like.  I just picked one out and walked away, guess he decided to use my name,” Jared said with a frustrated sigh.

Interest piqued now, Jensen headed toward his room to see what Jared had picked out.  Standing in the doorway, laughing, Jensen couldn’t be happier.  “Dude, you picked out the set that I tried to look at when we went couch shopping for you.”

“Seriously?” Jared asked.

“Yeah, dude, stalker much?” Jensen said with a grin as he elbowed Jared.

“Fuck you,” Jared yelled as he walked away.

“Maybe later.” Jensen responded, pretending not to feel the clench his stomach gave at Jared’s words.

When his bedding was on, Jensen stepped back to look at it and smiled happily.  The light wood stood out against the dark walls and sheets, the white comforter sharp against it all.  Jared came walking in, looking deep in thought. “Hey, Jen?” he asked slowly.

“Yeah?”

“How the hell did Mike know that you would need a bedroom set, and why would he use my name?” Jared looked so confused that Jensen couldn’t stop his grin.

“I’ve decided that Mike is omnipotent and to not look too closely at his actions,” Jensen joked.  Jared laughed and Jensen continued, “I am seriously waiting to come across a room in his house just filled with shit labeled, like, with names and dates.  Like ‘Jared-Wedding Day’ or ‘Jensen – new place, unfurnished’.”

Jared was clutching the doorway as he bent over laughing. “Oh god. That’s just, so scary, but totally possible.”  

* * *

 

Jensen was so relieved that the only people Mike had invited to the party turned out to be Chris, Steve, Tom, Jeff, and Jim.  It was nice to just have all the guys around, and not a bunch of people that he didn’t know.  Mike had brought food that reminded him of home, barbeque, spice, and heat followed by sticky sweetness.

They were all lounging around the living sharing stories and drinking when Mike stood up and said, “Now for the festivities.”

Jensen groaned loudly causing all the other men the room to laugh, even Mike.  “Jen, why you gotta be like that?  You know I make things fun,” Mike said with a pout.

“Yeah, but at my expense,” Jensen grumbled.

Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen’s shoulders and said, “Aww, what’s the matter, Jen? Your delicate feelings can’t handle it?”

“I hate you,” Jensen said while staring straight ahead.  He missed Jared’s flinch and pout, but the other men caught it and shared a look.

“Alright.  Well I’ve decided we’re starting off with Ackles 101, or rather, ‘How well do you know your Ackles?’” Mike said as he handed out white dry erase boards and markers. “Now, Jensen, come sit near me.”

Jensen grabbed the bottle of tequila next to him before sitting next to Mike with a glare.  “Alright, now you write down your answers and then we will see who gets the most right, and they will be the winner and declared the ultimate fangirl.”

“Seriously? I thought we were going to play poker,” Chris said annoyed.

“Fuck you. My party, my festivities,” Mike says with a glare.

“But I don’t wanna play, ‘How well do you know Ackles’ or whatever the fuck it is,” Chris growled while glaring at Mike.

“I do. I bet I’ll beat all your asses,” Jared said with a laugh.

“Fine,” Chris sighed.

“Alright, question number one, what does Jensen Ackles wear to bed?” Mike asked in his TV announcers voice.

All the men rolled their eyes and wrote down their ideas on their boards.  Mike waited a bit and said, “Alright, Mr. Ackles, what do you wear to bed?”

Jensen turned over his board and all the others cracked up while Mike made indignant noises.  “‘YOUR MOTHER’ is NOT an asnswer!” Mike shouted.

“Well, I didn’t want to fucking do this, so this is what you get,” Jensen said with a smirk as he took a swallow of tequila.

“Fine, and fuck you, Ackles.  We won’t play this.  Go back and sit next to your boyfriend, otherwise I’ll just have to hit you for implying my mother lacks enough taste to sleep with you.”

Chris cheered happily as Mike ripped the boards out of their hands and stomped back over to his spot.  Jensen laughed as Mike threw a marker at Chris, but missed and hit Steve, who looked annoyed.  “Sorry,” Mike apologized to Steve.  “Well my other idea for the night was truth or dare.”

This time all the other men in the room groaned.  “Fuck no,” said Jeff.

“Why the hell not?” Mike asked with his arms thrown wide.

“Cause one, we’re not fucking girls, nor are we teenagers. So we’re not playing,” Chris answered.

“Yes. We. Are,” Mike said firmly.

“No we’re not,” Jim answered with an eye roll.

“I agree with Jimbo,” said Jensen.

“What have I said about calling me that?” Jim asked with a glare.

“I don’t remember. What did you say, adoptive daddy?” Jensen slurred.

All the men turned to look at him as he started cackling.  “No more tequila for him,” Tom said.

“Well, that’s going to be a problem, cause we’re playing truth or dare with shots,” Mike said.

“Mike! We said we’re not playing truth or dare,” Jeff growled.

“And I said we are,” Mike answered.

“Again, I say ‘Fuck, no’,” Jeff said with a tight smile.

Mike stared at Jeff with a calculating look for several moments, leading to the older man to start squirming.  “Hey did you guys know that Jeff slept with-”

“Okay, let’s play truth or dare!” Jeff said quickly and loudly.

“So that’s one down.” Mike said.  Then he turned to Jim and said, “I will respect your wishes if you don’t want to play, but I would still like you to sit here and watch us make fools of each other.”

Jim gave Mike a squinty eyed look before smiling and saying, “I’ll agree to that.  I just didn’t want to have to deal with any of these fools kissing me.”

“Fuck!” Jensen cursed under his breath causing Jared to look at him curiously.

“Chris, Steve! I will give you both a CASE of whatever type of tequila you want,” Mike said in a sweet tone.

“We’re in,” Steve said causing Chris to glare at him. “Dude, two cases of tequila.”

“Fine,” Chris said, as he chugged his beer before grabbing another and finishing that quickly.  Seeing how the others were looking at him, he said, “What? If I have to do anything with you ugly asses I’m going to need to be more wasted.”

Mike turned to look at Jensen and Jared. Both looked at each other and then back at him.  Sighing in sync they both said, “We’re in.”

Turning to Tom, Mike just smiled and said, “So you’re in, obviously.  Truth or Dare time! I will start. Chris! Truth or Dare?”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s not an answer,” Mike said in a sugar sweet tone.

“Fine, truth.”

“Have you ever hooked up with another guy?”

“You’re an asshole Rosenbaum.  Yes, I’ve hooked up with another guy,” Chris said before finishing off his beer.

Jensen whipped around to look at Chris and said loudly, “You have? Dude, why didn’t I know about this?”

“Not your turn, Jenny!” Mike said before Chris could answer. “Chris, it’s your turn.”

“Fine, Tom. Truth or Dare?”

“I guess truth.”

“Pussy!” Mike yelled.

“What’s the kinkiest sex thing you’ve done?”

Tom started choking on the sip of beer he’d taken.  Turning red, he looked around for someone to help him out. Seeing no solace, he sighed.  “I love it when I’m tied down and my partner rides me.”

“That’s it?” Jeff asked.

“Yes,” Tom said primly.

“You fucking liar! I know for a fact that you and Jamie-” Tom covered Mike’s mouth before he finished the sentence.

“Sorry guys, but I’m not going to tell you anything about what my wife and I do in bed.  Especially because I have to go home to her and Mike’s crashing there tonight,” Tom said while looking around.

“I have no problem with that,” Jim said.

Tom kept his hands over Mike’s mouth even as the man struggled.  “Jeff, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Mike ripped himself away from Tom to yell, “YES!” before running over and jumping on Jeff’s lap hugging the man. “Get off of me!” Jeff growled as he shoved Mike to the floor.

Tom took a swallow of his beer and then took a deep breath and said, “Do two body shots off of Jensen.”

“Dude!” Jensen yelled in indignation.

“Oh come on, Jen.  It won’t be that bad.” Jared said while pulling at Jensen’s shirt.

Jensen pushed Jared away and pulled his own shirt off before lying down on the coffee table.  Jared followed him and put the lemon between his teeth then sprinkling salt around both his nipples before pouring the tequila into his belly button.  Jensen pulled the lemon out and hissed, “Fucker.”

Jeff knelt down next to him and smiled.  “Well, son, looks like you and I are entering some interesting times.”

“Oh god, shut up,” Jared groaned as he rubbed his eyes as if erasing a mental image.

Jeff was laughing as he leaned down and licked across one of Jensen’s nipples, bristles brushing across the sensitive area, causing him to gasp around the lemon and arch up a little bit.  Jeff quickly leaned down and sucked up the tequila that was in Jensen’s bellybutton, licking a little bit around the sides to collect the little bit that had started to trail down the sides.  Leaning up and smiling down at the younger man, Jeff arched an eyebrow, before bending over and biting into the lemon, lips brushing lightly over the plump lips cradling the fruit.

Pulling back, Jeff pulled out the lemon and ran his thumb across his bottom lip.  Jared silently poured more tequila into Jensen’s bellybutton and then taking another lemon for his friend to hold.  Jeff did the second body shot, licking around the nipple a little more to collect the salt, lapping into the bellybutton, and then finally kissing Jensen as he pulled the lemon away.

Jensen looked at the man that had played his father with dilated eyes as the man pulled back.  He shivered slightly, feeling the slight burn from where Jeff’s bristles had scratched his skin.  He was so in shock over the whole experience that he missed the growl that came from Jared.  Sitting up slowly, Jensen blushed at everyone staring at him.  He grabbed his shirt and put it back on and then took two swigs from the tequila bottle.

Sitting down and not looking at anyone, Jensen stared unfocused at the carpet.  Jeff cleared his throat and said, “Jared, truth or dare?”

Glaring at the man he normally liked, but right now wanted to tear to shreds, Jared said through clenched teeth, “Truth.”

“Have you ever thought about being with another man?” Jeff said while looking directly into Jared’s eyes.

Jensen’s head flew up as he turned to look at his blushing roommate before he heard the quiet response, “Yes.”

Jared cleared his throat and then said, “Mike. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare, motherfucker!”

“Do three laps outside around the house, naked,” Jared said with an evil smile.

All the other men in the room laughed as Mike glared at Jared.  It had been raining and was cold and wet outside. Standing up, Mike started pulling his clothes off in the living room.  Jared just stared Mike in the eye as he finished stripping and then marched out the house.  Several minutes later, he returned to the living room and put his pants on.

“Jensen! Truth or dare?” Mike said with a tight smile.

Eyeing the man nervously, Jensen debated his best course of action, since Mike was now clearly in a mood.  “Um, dare?” he asked hesitantly.

“Excellent!” Mike shouted. “Make out with Jared for five minutes.”

“Fuck you. Fuck this game.  Just fuck off.  There’s no way in hell that’s happening.  Just because he pissed you off doesn’t mean I have to suffer while you work on embarrassing him,” Jensen yelled.

“Wow, thanks man, really feel the love,” Jared said looking hurt.

Jensen turned to him, looking completely confused. “What? Seriously, you’re upset that I don’t want to make out with you because of Mike’s antics?”

Jared stood up and walked out of the room without saying anything.  Jensen glared at all his friends and mumbled, “Fuckers.”  After following after Jared and finding him sitting on Jensen’s new bed, Jensen paused and asked, “Want to tell me what that was all about?”

Not saying anything, Jared continued to stare down at the floor.  “Jay,” Jensen said with a sigh. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Jared still didn't say anything, but Jensen heard a sniff, and then another, and looking closer, he realized that Jared was crying.  Feeling like the biggest ass ever, he sat down next to his best friend.  He hesitated before putting his hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Jay?”

Wiping away his tears, Jared started to laugh harshly. “God I’m acting like a fucking girl,” he said, choked up.

Jensen didn't say anything as Jared turned to look at him.  “It’s stupid. I’m being stupid, I know. I mean there’s no reason-”

“Hey, everything okay?” Tom asked from the doorway.

Both guys turned to glare at him.  “Yeah, we’re fine, just going to do my dare in privacy, we’ll be out in five minutes and then Mike is getting his,” Jensen said with a tight smile.

Jared just looked confused as Tom nodded and then closed the door behind him.  Turning to look at the younger man, Jensen said, “You’re not allowed to hate me for doing this.”

“For doi-” Jared was cut off by Jensen kissing him.  It’s not the most coordinated kiss. Their noses kept bumping each other, and it was wet from Jared crying.  Pulling back, Jensen looked at Jared nervously, biting his lip.  He didn't give Jensen much time to worry as he lunged towards the older man and kissed him.

“Jay?” Jensen asked as he pulls back a bit.

“Just shut up, Jen. Kiss me, please.” Jared said as he tried to kiss Jensen again.

Jensen dove forward, holding onto the brown locks of the younger man, and plundered his mouth, thrusting his tongue in, biting at lips, teeth clacking against each other.  “God, Jay, wanted this so bad.  Didn’t think you’d let me,” Jensen whispered as he pulls away.

“Then why did you say that stuff out there?” Jared asked in his little boy voice, or at least that was how Jensen thought of it.

Letting out a dry laugh, Jensen stood up and started pacing. “Cause we’re surrounded by friends, several of whom aren’t above blackmail.  Oh, and there’s the whole, I didn’t think you were interested in me!”

“So you had to basically make it sound like kissing me was absolute torture?”

“Jay, I thought you weren’t interested in me and there was no way in hell I was going to appear all eager to kiss you if you weren’t.  Talk about awkward,” Jensen said quietly.

Jared was about to say something when there was a knock. Tom’s voice came through the door. “Hey guys, it’s been five minutes.”

Standing up and not really looking at each other, both men headed back into the living room with Tom leading the way.  The others looked at the men sheepishly.  Chris opened his mouth to say something but Jensen interrupted. “Leave it.”

Sitting down, Jensen looked around the room at friends who were all shifting like they were hiding something.  Slowly, he began to think through the evening, along with conversations they’d been having for months about how he and Jared were “more than friends.” Jensen had laughed most of it off, but now, after what happened in the bedroom, maybe he needed to reevaluate some things. 

“Steve. Truth or Truth?” Jensen said, while looking straight ahead.

Mike opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when Jensen glared at him.  Slumping down in his seat, Mike crossed his arms and pouted.  Steve cleared his throat and said, “I guess I’ll go with truth.”

“Was this all a set up to get Jared and me together?”

Jared looked confused, but when he saw all his friends first going white and then red, he exploded. “You assholes! You had no right to do that to us.”

“You two were never going to get together if we left it up to you!” Mike yelled.

“It has been pretty obvious for the whole time that I’ve known you that you two have feelings for each other,” Jeff said.

“So that gives you the right to interfere with our friendship?  Did you ever think what could happen if it didn’t work out? Huh? What if we tried to date and broke up? Who gave you the power to decide what happens between us?” Jared asked angrily.

The men in front of him just stared in shock as he talked.  Jensen put his hand on Jared’s arm, causing the younger man to deflate and look away before looking back at the others with tears in his eyes.  “You need to leave, right now.” He walked upstairs with Harley and Sadie following behind.

Jensen sighed and said, “Thanks for the party, but I’ll call you guys taxis to take you wherever you need to go.”

“No, it’s okay.  I haven’t been drinking and I brought these fools in the van so I’ll drive them home,” Jim said as he stood up, the others following suit.

Not waiting to see them leave, Jensen walked back into his bedroom and flopped down on the bed, letting out a frustrated groan, pushing the palms of his hands against his eyes.  He didn’t know what he was  going to do.  Jared was attracted to him and he was attracted to Jared but that didn’t mean they’d work out as a couple.  Plus, they wouldn’t be able to date in public, the network would be very firm about that.

Jensen pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number without looking. “Hello?” came through the phone.

“Hey, mama,” he said, drawl being pulled out just by hearing hers.

“Jensen! Oh, it’s so good to hear from you.  But I thought tonight you were having a party,”  Donna said.

“Yeah, it got cut a little short thanks to idiots trying to play cupid,” Jensen said.

“Jensen Ross, what in god’s green earth are you mumbling about?”

“Mike, Chris, Steve, Tom, Jim, and Jeff had this whole party happen so that Mike could demand we do truth or dare and make Jared and I kiss and thus realize we have feelings for each other.”

“Oh. Oh my.  Well do you and Jared have feelings for each other?”

“I don’t know, mama.  I mean, I know I like him as a friend and sometimes I think I could maybe like him as more,” Jensen said.

“Well, you and I have already talked about how you like boys and girls, so it’s not much of a shock that you might be attracted to Jared, he’s an attractive man.  I will admit to hoping, after he and Sandy separated and you and Danneel broke up and you moved in with him that you two might get together,” Donna said.

“Mama!” Jensen gasped.

“What? I want the best for all of my children, and you are happier when you’re around him than when you’re around anyone else.  You look at him as if he’s the best thing in the world, the same way your father used to look at me,” Donna said.

“He still does.  But what if we try and date and it’s terrible and we break up?” Jensen asked quietly.

“Well, that could happen, but you won’t know until you try.  I get that this is a big risk, but everything that’s really worth it in life is a risk.  But, I think you boys could end up being the best thing that ever happened to each other if you were willing to give it a chance.”

Jensen sighed and said, “Thanks, mama.”

“Night, baby.  And you tell Jared hello from me when you talk to him.”

“I will, love you.”

“Love you, too,” Donna said.

Jensen hung up the phone and continued to lie there for a bit, thinking over what his mother had said.  This was going to be one of the biggest risks of Jensen’s life, but all he could think about was that when he was old and looking back at his life, he would regret not taking this chance.  Decision made, Jensen sat up and left his room, heading upstairs.

When he reached Jared’s bedroom door Jensen hesitated again, but eventually knocked.  “Go away,” came from inside.

“Jared it’s me,” Jensen said.

“Go away.”

“Jared, please, we need to talk.”

There was silence for a few moments. “Fine. Come in.”

Jensen let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.  Jared was sitting on the bed staring ahead with both dogs on either side of him, their heads resting in his lap.  “Hey,” Jensen whispered.

“Hi.”

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, watching Jared to see if he would yell at him, Jensen took a deep breath and said, “I called my mom.”

Jared chuckled before asking, “What did she have to say?”

“She said to say ‘hi’ to you from her. I told her about how our friends decided to play matchmaker.  She asked me if we had feelings for each other.  I told her I didn’t know on your part but that sometimes I thought about being with you, but that I was worried about what if it didn’t work out. She then told me that she had hoped we’d get together after both of us were single and I moved in here,” Jensen said with a smirk.

“She didn’t!” Jared said while moving closer to Jensen.

“Oh, she did.  Then she told me that she wanted the best for all her children and that I’m happier around you than I am around anyone else.  She also said that the best things in life are the ones that come with the biggest risk,” Jensen said while looking at his hands.

“Jen?” Jared asked as he moved to sit right next to the older man.

Jensen looked up at his best friend and saw the nervous and hopeful looks blended on his face.  Smiling slowly, Jensen said, “Jared, I tried to picture myself when I was old and looking back on my life and I knew that if I didn’t try this, with you, that I’d regret it.”

“Jen,” Jared said again as he cupped the older man’s cheek and then leaned forward and kissed him.  This kiss wasn’t like the ones that they’d shared earlier; it was soft and gentle, with hints of hesitation on the edges of it.

Moaning, Jensen moved closer to Jared and clung to his shirt.  Jared slowly maneuvered them so that Jensen was underneath him on his back as they continued kissing, slowly getting more and more heated.  Jared pulled back when breathing became an issue and smiled happily down at Jensen.  “Jen,” he said again, as he rocked gently against the older man.

Jensen rolled them over and then stood up so that he could pull his shirt off, watching as Jared did the same. Kissing again, moaning over the feel of their bare skin brushing, Jensen hissed when Jared’s hands clenched around his hips.  “Jen, we gotta- gotta slow down.  Talk.”

“Jared, I want to be your boyfriend.  That’s what I know.  Can’t we figure everything else out later?”

Biting his lip, Jared looked at Jensen, taking in the flushed cheeks and even plumper lips.  “Yeah,” he said, as he leaned forward and started kissing the older man again.

They rolled around the bed, the dogs jumping off with angry barks.  Rolling onto their sides, they continued to kiss as they ran their hands over each other’s bodies.  Reaching down, Jensen unbuckled Jared’s jeans, smiling as he moaned loudly. He undid his own jeans as he watched Jared roll onto his back and arch so that he could push his pants down and then kick them off.  Before Jared had a chance to roll back to him, Jensen moved so that he was resting his head on Jared’s shoulder as he began to stroke his hard dick.

Clutching at Jensen’s shoulder, Jared whispered encouragements into his hair.  “God feels so good.  You. Can’t believe. You.  So good.”

Jensen bit his lip as he felt himself harden even more at Jared’s words.  Speeding up his strokes, he added a twist around the head on every upstroke.  Jared suddenly arched up and came with a deep sucked in breath.

“Oh god. OH! Ow! It burns, oh it burns! You fucker! You got me in the eye!” Jensen yelled as he flailed around the bed trying to wipe the come from his eye.

Trying not to laugh, Jared ran his hand down Jensen’s chest and said, “Sorry.”  He reached down and grabbed part of the sheet to try and clean off Jensen’s face.  Jensen glared at him with his right eye closed.

“Here, I’ll make it up to you,” Jared said as he crawled down the bed so that he was level with Jensen’s undone jeans.  Pushing them down and then moving so that Jensen could kick them off, Jared stared at the cock in front of him a little nervously.

Looking up, he said, “Be patient, I’ve never done this before.”

Biting his fist so that he didn’t come before Jared even touched him, Jensen stared up at the ceiling.  He let out a moan when Jared grasped him and gave him a couple of strokes, feeling that he was already on edge because he couldn’t believe that he was actually getting to do this with Jared. When he felt wet heat around the head of his dick it was all over. He came without being able to warn Jared.

“Sorry. Sorry. So sorry,” he said over and over as he heard Jared coughing and cursing.  When the younger man’s face came into view with shiny lips and the left side covered in his come, Jensen moaned.

“We are so beyond even.  Actually, no, you owe me.  You didn’t even warn me, you asshole,” Jared growled.

Smiling, Jensen wiped Jared’s face off as he said, “I really am sorry.  But you know what they say.  Practice makes perfect.   I think we’re going to have to practice daily.  You know, to make sure that we get really good at it.”

Grinning happily, Jared bent down and said, “I think I can agree to that.”

An awkward silence descended over the room as both men realized there was no going back from this.  Their relationship had been forever altered.  Clearing his throat, Jensen sat up and started to get out of the bed.  “Where are you going?” Jared asked.

“Um, well. I-I thought maybe. Back to my room?” Jensen stuttered.

“Nope.” Jared said firmly as he grabbed Jensen around his waist and pulled him back onto the bed.  Shifting so that Jensen was on his back, Jared laid down on top of him, ensuring that Jensen wouldn’t be able to move.

“Jay,” Jensen wheezed as he tried to push at Jared’s chest.

“I’ll let you go when you promise that you’re staying here with me tonight.  I want you to promise me that you’ll stay with me every night, whether it’s in this bed, downstairs, or at hotels,” Jared said as he stared intently into Jensen’s eyes.

Jensen pushed him up far enough that he could suck in air and said, “Well, I can’t promise every single night, but I can promise that every night I’m with you I’ll stay.”

“I’ll accept that,” Jared said as he leaned down and kissed Jensen deeply.

Jensen shivered as cool air brushed over his naked body after Jared rolled off of him.  Turning so that he could tuck himself into Jared’s side, Jensen sighed happily.  “So, how long before we forgive the guys?” he asked.

“I figure if we act pissed off and awkward around each other for a week or two we could get a free steak dinner out of the situation,” Jared said as he traced patterns around Jensen’s shoulders.

Grinning, Jensen said, “Deal.”

Both men fell asleep curled around each other.  The others finally figured out that they’d been taken in by the two men at the steak dinner, when Jared leaned forward and wiped sauce from Jensen’s lips, using his tongue. They’d tried to act pissed but they couldn’t have been happier to see that their friends were together and happy, though they did promise to never try using truth or dare to get another couple together.

 


End file.
